


Mi Casa Es Mi Casa

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina has moved in to the abandoned Wayne Manor.  Only it’s not as abandoned as one might think.





	Mi Casa Es Mi Casa

**Author's Note:**

> For Spook Me on Dreamwidth. My prompt: Ghosts.

Wayne Manor was just another abandoned old mansion out in the Bristol suburbs when Selina bought it at auction. The Wayne estate has been steadily dwindling for years, the house the last remaining asset. It was meant to be sold as it was, with furnishings intact, and, for that, the Wayne estate would charge only the price of rent for one year. If Selina remained in the manor after one year, the house and grounds would be hers free and clear. It was too good to resist.

Her first month in the house was spent cleaning and adoring the usable rooms. The manor was exactly what she wanted: a large empty house all her own.

It was in her second month there that things began happening. Drawers and cabinets would open on their own. Curtains would sway in breezes that weren’t there. Strange noises echoed in the halls above her. But Selina was a practical woman. She was not going to be chased out of a good thing by a couple of ghosts. It was her house now, damn it.

One night, as she was trying to sleep, something whispered to her, “Get out!”

She opened her eyes and turned on the bedside lamp. A man was standing beside her bed. A tall, rather handsome man. He looked solid enough.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I should be asking you,” he said. “You’re in my house.”

She sat up. “Not anymore it isn’t. I bought it fair.”

A dark shadow stretched out on the wall behind him like an embodiment of his anger.

“You will leave my house!”

Selina just stared him down. “I’m staying. You’re just going to have to live with it.” She looked him over. “Or stay dead with it.”

The shadow rose to the ceiling, but Selina held fast. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up off the bed with a force that didn’t seem possible.

“Leave.”

“No.”

They stared at each other, eyes level with one another. The shadow engulfed the room in darkness.

“Get. Out.”

Selina slapped him.

The shadow vanished. The man looked stunned.

“You touched me,” he said.

“You grabbed me first,” she said.

“But you shouldn’t have been able to….”

He let go of her.

“Well, now that we’ve reached that understanding. Who are you?” Selina asked.

“I’m Bruce Wayne. You’re in my house.”

Selina sighed. “Bruce, honey, you’ve been dead for about 80 years.”

Bruce frowned. “It’s still my house.”

Selina sat down on the bed. “Alright, so it’s your house. But I bought it because there are no Waynes left for it. That makes it my house, too.”

Bruce sat down on nothing, facing her. “I’ve been alone here for so long. No one else has stayed.”

“Well, you won’t get me to leave.” She held out her hand. “How about a truce?”

He glanced down at her hand. “For what?”

“You stop trying to kick me out, and I won’t have you exorcised.”

He frowned at her and she laughed. Still, he took her hand.

“Truce.”


End file.
